Economy of Neue Deutsche Reich
The New German Reich has an economy based on state capitalism with an annual GDP of over 7.5 billion Reichsmarks. Mining for export dominates the economy. Reforms in fiscal and monetary policy since 2009 have improved Prussia’s economy. In all major businesses, especially those of strategic importance, the government retains a majority shareholding. Inflation has dropped, and the currency has appreciated gradually. Unemployment and underemployment are unheard of. Prussia has the economic advantages of a young population and enough thermal power production to be free of imported electricity combined with large resources of marble and wheat. The government welcomes foreign investment. Structure of the Economy The most important component of the German economy is mining & agriculture, which together contribute 27% to GDP in 2009. The participation of commerce is 20.2%, and that of other services, including government, 38.4%. Industry’s part (including construction) is 14.4%. Mining Vereinigte Elekrizitäts und Bergwerks AG (VEBAG) owns all of the rights to the mining of uranium ore & lignite throughout the country. The main uranium mines are located in the Erzgebirge and Vogtland mountains. Lignite is extracted in the extreme western and eastern parts of the country, mainly in Nordrhein-Westfalen, Sachsen and Brandenburg. Agriculture Industry Germany's trade agreements with other nations in Nordreich, has allowed the Germans to develop a significant industrial sector in automobile manufacture, construction, alcoholic beverages, and fast food. Major corporations include: *Industrieverband Fahrzeugbau‎ AG (IFAG) - production of automobiles, trucks & military vehicles. *Artur von Salza Bau AG - Construction *Vereinigte Brauereien AG - Brewing. *Deutsche Aerospace AG - Aircraft, missiles, satellites, weapons. *Mauern Wurstbars AG - fast food franchise chain *Minol AG - distillation and distribution of synthetic aviation fuel, diesel fuel, gasoline, lubricants, and paraffin wax from lignite. Power Generation Banking and Finance The Reich’s banking and financial services industry has now recovered from the liquidity crisis caused by recent conflicts. The state-owned Deutsche Reichsbank AG is the central bank of the New German Reich and is the sole personal and commercial banking and financial services provider for the entire nation, through its network of savings banks (Sparkassen). The Reich’s stock market, the Berliner Wertpapierbörse began trading in March 2016. The governments majority shareholding of all companies has kept investment low. However the value of shares is rising. Labor Germany’s formal labor force, including military personnel and civil servants, is 42,612,900 at present. The unemployment rate is at zero. All workers's are paid a uniform salary no matter what position they are employed in. The hourly rate is fixed by law, and is subjected to review annually. Currently the rate is ℛℳ58.56 per hour (2016). The working week is 6 days, Monday to Saturday, from 8.00am to 5.00pm (inc a mandatory 1 hour break from 12.00 - 1.00pm) The rate of income taxation is set at 10%, of which 2% is used to fund the Social Security System. Currency The German currency is the Reichsmark (Symbol:ℛℳ Code:REM) which is divided into 100 Reichspfennigs (rpf). Foreign Economic Relations The New German Reich is a full member of the Nordreich Alliance, and as such enjoys a preferred trading partner status with several other Nordreich members. Germany currently has Resource Trading Agreements with Honiton, Erikstein, Authoria, Nordreich Technology and Sol Invictus. Transport The Reich's road network includes paved roads and secondary roads. There is a comprehensive 6-lane freeway system linking all major cities. The Deutsche Reichsbahn AG ''' (German Reich Railways) manages the national railway network, which is electrified and provides passenger services to all major population centres, and '''Deutsche Ozean-Reederei AG (German Ocean Shipping Service (DORAG) manages the merchant shipping fleet. The New German Reich has two main international airport, Berlin Tegel International Airport, which is situated just outside Berlin's south-eastern border in Brandenburg, and the Berlin Schönefeld Airport, which is situated just outside Berlin's south-eastern border in Brandenburg. The national air passenger and freight carrier is Interflug AG. There are several smaller airports serving other major cities within the Reich. Media and Communications There are five national newspapers and a larger number of local publications. The largest circulating newspaper is Deutsche Allgemeine Zeitung. The Reichs-Rundfunk-Gesellschaft(Reich Broadcasting Corporation) is NDR's TV and radio broadcasting company. Additionally, essential international stations can be received by cable in the main urban areas. The fixed line and cell phone networks are operated by the Deutsche Reichspost AG (German Reich Post Office), a public company of which the government has a majority shareholding. During the last few years mobile phone coverage of the population has been far more extensive than fixed line coverage. Postal and telegraph services are also operated by the Post Office. Religion The New German Reich is officially neutral in matters of religion, supporting neither religion nor irreligion. The Government ensures the treatment of all its citizens equally regardless of religion, and avoids the preferential treatment of a citizen from a particular religion/nonreligion over other religions/nonreligion. The majority of German citizens practice the Christian religion. The largest Christian religious organisation in Germany is the Prussian Union of Churches. Links *Neue Deutsche Reich Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Economy of Prussia